In the fuel injection system set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 010296 filed Feb. 2, 1987 in the names of E. R. Stettner and D. D. Stoltman, a single injector meters fuel which is distributed through fuel lines to a plurality of nozzles, and the nozzles discharge the fuel adjacent the engine intake ports. The nozzles shown in that document do not maintain pressure in the fuel distribution lines.
In the fuel injection system set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4590911 issued May 27, 1986 in the names of R. Sciotti and D. E. Mocko, a plurality of valves permit and terminate fuel flow, and each injector has a nozzle to discharge the fuel adjacent an engine intake port. The nozzle shown in that document is provided with a poppet valve that appears to maintain pressure between the valve and the nozzle.
The fuel injector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3705692 issued Dec. 12, 1972 in the name of G. Garnier has an integral nozzle to discharge the fuel. The nozzle shown in that document is provided with a poppet valve that appears to maintain pressure in the injector below the metering valve.
The nozzles shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2756106 issued July 24, 1956 in the name of R. Schenk, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3542293 issued Nov. 24, 1970 in the names of I. N. Bishop, M. A. Choma and L. Hideg, are provided with poppet valves that appear to maintain pressure in the fuel line.